


Deshaciéndome de mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Growing Up, Introspection, Lust, Motherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿En qué piensas, Cissy?”Estremecí al oír la expresión de cariño que utilizaban mis padres y mis hermanas arruinado por esa voz parecida al ruido de una serpiente, pero a pesar de esto no pude evitar de sobresaltar para como el mismo tono fuera capaz de desencadenar en mí sensaciones que creía muertas hace mucho tiempo.Muertas al tiempo de mi ‘lo quiero’ a Lucius.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Voldemort





	Deshaciéndome de mí

**Deshaciéndome de mí**

_[Yo soy orilla de un rio embravecido_

_Sin fin_

_Me cubres y descubres como fueras un columpio]_

Todo lo que había hecho en mi vida podía reducirse a los escasos momentos cuando me había sentido realmente viva. Cada recuerdo, cada cuento sobre mí, estaba destinado a convertirse en fondo de memorias pálidas, que narraban una historia sin pena ni gloria.

Si hubiera tenido que describirme con una palabra, creo que habría sido ‘gris’.

Gris como los reflejos de mis ojos, viejos y cansados. Gris como el cielo de noviembre que me encontraba mirando fijo sin una razón real.

Gris como fue después de él.

Ese hombre, si se puede llamar así, robó la inocencia por mi cara y la alegría por mis risas. Se llevó todas las partes de mí que me hacían la pequeña Cissy, transformándome en una anónima y banal Narcisa Malfoy, mujer con clase e envoltura sin alma.

Comenzó casi por casualidad, una mirada echada de pasada, una mirada que se detuvo demasiado en mí para que yo no me diera cuenta. Y no niego que esos ojos, aunque pudieran darme asco, tenían consigo algo me hacía desear verlos otra vez, que me daban las ganas incontrolables de verlos únicamente sobre de mí.

Deseos y ganas que el Señor Tenebroso fue muy feliz de acoger.

_[Balanceándote en mis caderas_

_Blancas y cansadas como ti – que persigues a mí]_

“¿En qué piensas, Cissy?”

Estremecí al oír la expresión de cariño que utilizaban mis padres y mis hermanas arruinado por esa voz parecida al ruido de una serpiente, pero a pesar de esto no pude evitar de sobresaltar para como el mismo tono fuera capaz de desencadenar en mí sensaciones que creía muertas hace mucho tiempo.

Muertas al tiempo de mi ‘lo quiero’ a Lucius.

“No pienso en nada.” respondí, alejándome de él, segura que fuera su cercanía a entramparme. Erábamos en el salón de mi casa, donde él había empezado a pasar mucho más tiempo que lecito. Y más que supiera Lucius.

“No oses mentirme. Veo las arrugas en tu frente, veo tu expresión y el vacío de tus ojos.” contestó, en tono más brusco. Yo fruncí el entrecejo, girándome hacia él en aire sarcástico.

“Usted es uno de los mejores Legeremantes existentes. ¿Por qué no me dice usted a mí lo que pienso?” le desafié, consciente de como el tono de mi voz pudiera ser peligroso, si dirigido a él.

Nunca fui sermoneada de ninguna manera por esto. Dejaba que le respondiera como si no fuera consciente de lo que representaba, como si fuera su igual. Pero todo el mundo tiene un precio, y así como lo tenía yo, él también tenía el suyo.

Rechacé la Marca, confiada que ser una Mortífaga fuera sólo un alibi por faltas personales, y él nunca me presionó para que aceptara de convertirme en una de ellos. Creo que ni siquiera deseara ese destino para mí, que me considerara superior al rebaño de ilusos que estaban a sus pies y que por él se habrían ido al encuentro de una muerte segura.

Quería algo más de mí, siempre me lo decía. Quería la mujer que no había tenido más razón de buscar adentro de mí misma, quería que la pasión volviera a pintarme los ojos, apagados desde tiempo inmemorial.

Y era esto que le daba, el precio que había tenido que pagar por mi inconformismo.

Un tramo que al pasar de los días se había vuelto en premio, una punición que ansiaba para servir. Yo no tenía nada que me atara a la cama de Lucius y él no se había rendido a las sutiles tentaciones que mi malvada hermana seguía proponiéndole, como si el Señor Tenebroso tuviera que ser suyo porque lo _merecía._

Siempre se equivocó con todo, Bella. Se equivocó al considerar inofensiva a mí e invencible a él.

_[Deslizando entre mis pasos_

_Son piedras dentro de ti – dentro de mí_

_Si no eres tú que los mueves]_

La pasión ocultada tras la oscuridad de noches que parecían infinitas, se convirtió enseguida en la voracidad de un hombre y una mujer que no pueden prescindir de su propio cuerpo, confiados que los deseos que nacen en la mente se puedan domar en la carne.

Dejaba que me cogiera, que hiciera conmigo lo que consideraba justo. Y lo sentía deslizar dentro de mí, y nunca tenía el calor que esperaba tanto de encontrar en él, como si un gesto tan humano como el sexo pudiera de hecho convertirlo en hombre.

Sin embargo, seguía y seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, cada vez con más urgencia, cada vez casi como tuviera miedo que fuera la última, aunque yo creía imposible que tuviese miedo de algo, engreído como siempre había estado.

Pero nunca le había preguntado nada, y seguía haciéndole jugar con mi cuerpo, lo dejaba correrse dentro de mí y tenía aún más frio, antes de llegar a una satisfacción muy sencilla, dado con quien me encontraba.

Luego fingíamos que esas horas no existieran, pero él continuaba a seguirme con la mirada cada vez que se encontraba en mi casa, rodeado por los locos que sólo parecían una horda de perros hambrientos en espera de un hueso. Y él seguía hablando, casi ignaro de su presencia, cautivado por mis gestos más insignificantes, que estaba segura le acordaran momentos más vividos, momentos cuando mis manos sólo existían para saciar su cuerpo de caricias violentas.

Eran vistazos casi imperceptibles, pero que yo había aprendido pronto a ver en su cara. Significaban que esa noche le habría dado a Lucius una orden que le llevara fuera de casa, significaban que iba a ser suya durante las horas que arrancábamos a la vida de ambos.

Mi vida entera giraba ya en torno a esas noches, como si él fuera mi luna y yo el licántropo, capaz de odiarla y al mismo tiempo amarla.

Cada paso, cada acción, cada sonrisa... todo estaba inconscientemente dedicado a sus ojos, que me miraban sin parar.

A menudo me pregunté si fuera realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, si no me hubiera convertido en marioneta en sus manos expertas. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, tanto me daba cuenta que estaba exactamente donde quería estar, que me estaba rebelando a una vida que no había querido de la única manera que me había sido propuesto.

Me convertí en una infiel sin culpa porque, aunque respetara a Lucius, sabía de no deberle nada a un hombre que no había elegido yo.

El Señor Tenebroso representaba para mí los caminos que no había tomado de chica, y que ahora me divertía recorriendo. Una tras una, con él a mi lado, que me seguía, me guiaba y me paraba a su antojo.

_[Como fuera nada_

_Como fuera agua dentro de agua]_

No tardé mucho en entender que lejos de su presencia sólo era una pieza de carne de cañón, un accesorio en una casa que se apretaba más y más a mi alrededor, casi cortándome la respiración.

 _Agua dentro de agua._ En eso me había convertido. Un insignificante ser humano que se mezclaba con las cosas, hasta confundirse en la masa, hasta que llegaba él a recogerme en la palma de una mano, jugando con mi inconsistencia, bebiéndome.

“Si tus labios fueran claros como tu piel, Cissy, creo que te distinguiría apenas de las sábanas.” me decía siempre, los ojos fijos en el blanco de mi piel, contrario del negro que en cambio sentía más y más en mi alma. Estaba corrupta y lo sabía, no tenía la Marca de su poder en el brazo, pero tenía la marca de sus manos en todo el resto del cuerpo. El vórtice donde me había echado sin rémoras tomaba más y más los contornos de una obsesión, de una manía. Y él era la droga a que nunca podría haber renunciado, la misma esencia de las esporádicas sonrisas en mi cara. Sonrisas que la situación no merecía, sonrisas que testimoniaban una pasión casi obscena, que simbolizaban el engaño a mi marido y a mi hermana.

Pero algo a que podría haber renunciado sólo si encadenada a una pared y vendada, sólo si me hubieran arrancado carne y manos, de manera que ya no pudiera tocar ni ser tocada.

Estaba a merced de la corriente en un mar que me envolvía con prepotencia.

Y sabía qué nadie iba a salvarme, que sólo la muerte me habría arrancado de las aguas turbias de un amor que nunca podía ser ni sano ni real.

_[Sin peso, sin aliento, sin afán_

_Me arrolla y me trastocas_

_Luego me secas y te huyes]_

Cuando la guerra empezó a ser demasiado cerca para ser evitada, me enteré del amargo sabor del miedo. Era la falta de un cráneo y de una serpiente en mi brazo que me hacía inútil por la causa loca, algo de que podría haberme alegrado si mi papel no se hubiera convertido en el de quedarme en casa al esperar que todo el mundo muriera.

Porque era lo que iba a pasar, y nadie me escuchaba cuando osaba pronunciar los presagios oscuros.

Porque por todo el mundo yo sólo era Narcisa, la vil que enseguida iba a ser madre de otro pequeño monstruo, el objeto que estaba destinada a ser desde el momento que había nacido. La que se quedaba en constante espera de noticias horribles, y que no podía hacer nada para exorcizar el temor de perder todo lo que tenía.

Para el Señor Tenebroso estaba suficiente seguir teniéndome como quería, susurrarme unos sueños de un poder ilimitado que quería fuera consolatorio, pero que sólo tenía el efecto de impulsar mi ansiedad, y luego se iba. Fingía de no saber lo que hacía cuando no estaba entre mis sábanas, así como fingía de no saber lo que hacían Lucius y Bella, así como me fingía ignara de toda la muerte que sembraban.

Era hermana, mujer y amante de la pura locura homicida, y no tenía armas ni voluntad suficientes para cambiar las cosas.

“No tienes nada para que preocuparte, Cissy.” dijo él, respuesta de ritual a todos mis agravios.

“Nada para que preocuparme, ¿mi Señor? Usted sabe perfectamente qué Dumbledore...” no me dejó terminar. Echó un grito casi animal, a fin de hacerme callar. Y yo me callé, consciente que seguir hablando no iba a tener efecto.

Yo era la que podía dudar de todo lo que se refería a él, hasta ese momento. Pero pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore, osar suponer que la guerra fuera el camino hacia la carnicería... tanto no estaba concedido.

Empecé a aprender de vuelta el arte del silencio, convenciéndome que de amante se había convertido en un segundo marido, y que yo estaba destinada a volver a ser el objeto que él había modelado con tanta pericia.

Todo avanzaba con lentitud, sólo mi mente se concedía el lujo de la velocidad, el lujo de espiar el futuro y ver sólo sangre y muerte. Pero me lo guardé todo, consciente del hecho que no eran visiones, sino un realismo con que ningún Mortífago quería lidiar.

Me limitaba a ofrecerle mi cuerpo y callar mis ideas, porque al final era todo lo que él quería.

Sin embargo, estaba harta de ser dejada sola con mis consciencias.

_[Tu vuelves y luego me mojas_

_Y vuelves a secarte y vuelves mía_

_Sin peso y sin aliento_

_No soy orilla sin ti]_

Los últimos meses antes de su derrota fueron los peores.

Draco había nacido hace poco, y no ya no tenía la fuerza de ser mujer y madre.

Veía en los ojos del niño una ruta de escape, un momento para exorcizar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, el bote salvavidas que iba a rescatarme cuando el barcón iba a hundirse.

Porque iba a hundirse, estaba claro ya por todos.

El Señor Tenebroso pareció tomar mi maternidad como un hecho accesorio. Pensaba que no hubiera cambiado, sino que sólo tuviera algo más con que lidiar.

Cuanto se equivocaba, cuando intentaba comprender la gente.

“Cissy, ¡no puede atrincherarte para siempre tras el niño!” me gritó, con rabia. Yo decidí de tomar una posición, al final. No podía seguir mucho tiempo con esa vida, no con él que parecía más y más cerca de la muerte.

Sabía qué nunca lo habría sufrido, pero tenía que tomar muchos pasos atrás. Por mi hijo, antes de todo, pero un poco también por la parte de mí que le había regalado con tanta egoistica generosidad.

“No me atrinchero tras Draco. Sólo digo que tengo mis prioridades, así como usted tiene las suyas. Mi prerrogativa es la vida, la suya es la muerte.” respondí, amarga como nunca había sido con nadie. No sé si fue el estupor que le causé a salvarme esa noche. Sólo sabía qué algo dentro de él habría amado hacerme callar para siempre, pero se controló. Nunca me enteré de la razón porque seguía viviendo, ni él nunca tuvo el deseo de decírmelo.

Sólo sé qué esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije al Señor Tenebroso antes que la profecía se hiciera realidad, y que él se convirtiera en humo y sombras.

_[Dime ahora_

_Dime como debería vivir sin ti_

_Por favor, quieres decirme ahora_

_Dime como debería vivir sin ti]_

Sufrí por su muerte. Veía miradas confusas dirigirse a mí, miradas que se preguntaban la razón de tanto dolor.

Lucius entendió que ya no era la misma, pero nunca preguntó nada. Estaba desgastado mentalmente y físicamente por la guerra, y seguía repitiendo que iba a aprender a vivir con la idea que su Señor había muerto y que sus amigos habían acabado sin gracia en Azkaban.

Lo odiaba cuando hablaba de esa manera. Sabía qué en el fondo estaba satisfecho de sí mismo, satisfecho porque después de todas las atrocidades cumplidas en nombre de la pura cobardía, había ganado también el premio de una vida tranquila.

Algo que no había ocurrido a mi hermana, a su marido y a su cuñado. Algo que no había ocurrido a todos los que habían muerto en nombre de un hombre, creyéndolo una especie de nuevo Dios que iba a donarles la fuente del poder.

Perros, todos perros ahora sin correa.

Y yo era la única a entender lo que significaba realmente el fallecimiento de Voldemort, porque era la única que con él no se había comportado sólo como animal.

Y todos días, todos minutos, me preguntaba qué habría pasado si nunca le hubiera antepuesto mí misma, si hubiera estado a su lado, incluso consciente de la locura de todos sus gestos.

Vivía de arrepentimientos y palabras no expresadas, pero estaba resignada. Sabía de las esporádicas visitas a mi hermana que ella no había perdido la esperanza, que sentía que el Señor Tenebroso un día iba a volver.

Loca Bella, esa fue la única ocasión cuando debería haberla escuchado, cuando estaba consciente de lo que decía, cuando su dedición tenía bases sólidas.

En vez, yo había seguido existiendo intentando extirpar paso a paso el recuerdo de sus manos en mí, el recuerdo de su piel helada contra la mía. El sabor agrio de sus labios, capaces de transformar a mí también en veneno puro.

Me refugiaba en mi hijo, fuente de mi desprendimiento de él, pero cura por todos los males que pudieran atacarme. Cuando creció y yo me di cuenta de haberme convertido por él en ni más ni menos que lo que había estado por su padre, volví a sentirme vacía.

Fue entonces que él volvió a poblar mis sueños y, sobretodo, mis pesadillas.

_[Si brillando en silencio te quedas encendida dentro de mí_

_Si quemando y no muriendo tú pospones y enciendes a mí_

_Deja de quemarme]_

Cuando me enteré de su retorno, fue como si la semblanza de alma que todavía me quedaba se rompiera en dos. De un lado la mujer que había dejado de ser catorce años antes, del otro la respetable Narcisa Malfoy, que vivía como un autómata, la votada sólo a su familia, que no tenía ni deseo ni ganas de cambiar su vida.

Una simple mentira que seguía contando al mirarme en el espejo, en la vana esperanza que nadie pudiera leerme dentro al punto de darse cuenta que estaba... _feliz_ que él viviera, de vuelta.

Cuando lo vi, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Estaba malditamente diferente del hombre que conocía de manera tan profunda, pero su actitud permanecía, cristalizada en un cuerpo robado por las leyes del tiempo.

“Feliz de volver a verme, ¿Cissy?” las únicas palabras que me dijo la primera vez que vino a mi casa con esos rasgos que ocultaban la persona que había sido. La sonrisita que conocía tan bien lee manchaba el rostro, haciéndolo una máscara infernal.

No le respondí, porque aún no sabía si fuera feliz o no de verlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su presencia, pero mi mente me decía que iba a caer enseguida en el vórtice de emociones que me había traicionado años atrás, que me había hecho una persona bacía, sin pensamientos ni reacciones.

Se quedaba a mi lado durante horas, perdido en su mente, sin decirme ni una palabra. Yo era la mujer que le había hecho humano por una única vez en su existencia, y podía casi percibir como eso lo destruyera, como lo hiciera sentir casi en deuda conmigo, como si hubiera hecho un trato con el demonio. Él no iba a volver a concederse la espiral de pasión que nos había consumado hasta hacernos esqueletos, que nos había dado la saciedad por ganas que no podríamos haber expresado de manera diferente.

Y yo seguía sufriendo de su mutismo, sin tener el coraje de quebrarlo, sin intentar dar el primer paso, hablarle, explicarle las razones porque erábamos extraños ahora.

Sentía su presencia quemarme en las venas, incendiando mi sangre, bajo una piel que, a pesar de mí, todavía deseaba sus manos. Nunca iba a liberarme de él, pero al menos podía fingir de haberlo hecho, continuando a mentir como en cada momento de mi miserable existencia.

Mentía y él no me creía, pero al menos guardaba una parte del orgullo que siempre había defendido, que tenía éxito de hacerme sentir realmente como a un ser humano de vez en cuando, que me permitía de no rendirme a los halagos de la lujuria antes, y de la muerte después.

Era una vida consumida en el arrepentimiento, pero era la única que podía vivir.

Atada a la memoria grabada en mi carne y ajena al presente.

_[Adentro y afuera y afuera quemas_

_Y te consumas y huyes_

_Deja de quemarme_

_Me ennegreces y me consumas y vuelves a irte]_

Todos días las personas a mi alrededor luchaban para sobrevivir, mientras yo las observaba con una sonrisita satisfecha. No tenía nada más que ellos. De lo contrario, me faltaba la ansiedad de velocidad que los permeaba, vueltos de repente a ser como catorce años atrás, títeres sin alma y sin orgullo que trabajaban por un hombre que, al obtener lo que deseaba, iba a machacarlos como si fueran insectos.

Yo no era parte de ellos, y tampoco era suya. Era una observadora exterior, testigo de la ruina que por la segunda vez se consumaba frente a mis ojos, y de vuelta tenía que guardar silencio sobre un destino muy previsible.

Se equivocó mucho, el Señor Tenebroso. Se equivocó en considerarme un juguete sobre que descargar sus ganas.

Se equivocó en callarme en el momento cuando mis palabras podrían haberme salvado.

Se equivocó en subestimar el enemigo, y al mismo tiempo en sobreestimar a sí mismo.

De cualquier manera pudiera ser dividida su alma, siempre era un hombre, y yo me había equivocado años atrás al no considerarlo tal.

Un aborto de ser humano, algo deforme e innatural, pero siempre un hombre, con todas las pulsiones que corroían a todo el mundo.

Y yo me reía de sus debilidades para ignorar las mías.

No me tocaba lo que hacían hasta que sólo me quedaba un testigo.

Fue cuando él se tomó lo que quería más que reaccioné. Lo hizo con consciencia, quiso castigarme para lo que le había hecho, para haberle hecho sentir el mal de la debilidad. Sabía cuánto yo amara a Draco, y creí que lo viera casi como a un adversario, como él que le había impedido de seguir jugando conmigo como si fuera otro muñeco sin voluntad.

Se lo tomó, y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Fue obligada a entrever en los ojos de mi hijo todo lo a que yo había renunciado por orgullo y una vida tranquila, todo lo que le habría llevado a la muerte.

Quemaba con ciega rabia, sin descarga. Desde el día cuando la Marca fue grabada en la piel de mi niño, el Señor Tenebroso empezó a mirarme de manera diferente. Veía claramente la venganza perpetrarse a través de esas miradas sin humanidad, conscientes que nunca podría haber osado reaccionar sin revelar lo que en realidad nos había atado.

Y que seguía atándonos, de alguna manera.

Estábamos enfermos con nosotros mismos, y él se daba cuenta. Pero querer aprovecharse de la enfermedad contra de mí fue su error final. Nunca podía imaginar que yo habría sido la a escribir el epitafio sobre su tumba.

_[Por favor, quieres decirme ahora_

_Dime como debería vivir sin ti_

_No, por favor, no me lo digas ahora (tócame)_

_Dime como debería vivir sin ti]_

Había mentido, había concedido la victoria a un adversario que nunca había realmente sentido como mío. Y él había muerto otra vez, para siempre.

En mí, ni una traza de arrepentimiento. Se había divertido mucho jugando con lo que sentía por Draco, sin darse cuenta del hacha que estaba colgada en cima a su cabeza desde el momento en que había osado jugar con el amor de una madre.

Nunca se había dado cuenta del hecho que por él también, el hombre que había derrotado la muerte, existían límites. O quizá estaba consciente, y sólo era muy tentador el desafío de prevaricarlos.

Sólo al final realicé su deseo. Sentí realmente mía la batalla en el momento que acababa, y yo sabía de estar de lado de los ganadores. Había ganado mi libertad, una vida sin emociones tangibles, sin la pasión que él solo me había regalado, pero una vida de que tenía poseso.

Guardé su recuerdo en una ataguía de mi mente, concediéndome de repensarlo sólo en los momentos más oscuros de mi existencia, pero siempre viéndolo desde lejos, como si la mujer que vivía en la cama con él fuera alguien diferente, como si hubiera robado las memorias a una persona que no podía ser Narcisa Malfoy.

Porque, en el tiempo me di cuenta, de hecho no lo era.

La que vivía del Señor Tenebroso, considerándolo importante igual que el mismo aire que respiraba, era la pequeña Cissy, la sin facultades decisionales, la sugestionable.

La convertida muy tarde en mujer, que había dejado que su juventud desapareciera junta al hombre que se la había robado.

Sólo había quedado el frio en mi interior, sólo un vacío glacial a recordarme que nada iba a ser de mí, que nunca iba a obtener el calor que tanto había deseado y que nadie había tenido éxito de dejarme conocer.

Fría.

Helada, porque esto se esperaba el mundo de mí.

Nunca iba a volver a tener éxito de mirar a un hombre a los ojos, tampoco a Lucius, como hacía con él, pero estaba consciente del hecho que todos mis gestos habían tenido un precio de pagar.

Había pagado los años de emoción voluble con la dignidad, y lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba una dignidad, no necesitaba el orgullo, y quizá mi único error fue lo de entenderlo demasiado tarde.

El pasado iba a ser enterrado, seis pies bajo tierra, destinado a convertirse en una razonable comida para los gusanos. Dejado a descomponerse, como la pequeña Cissy.

No nos pertenecíamos a nosotros mismos hace tiempo, y quizá nunca nos habíamos pertenecido. Pero no niego que me habría gustado tener una tumba de saludar, una lápida donde grabar con la sangre mi último adiós. No le culpaba para lo que había hecho, sólo me daba pena, ciego a demasiadas cosas para esperar de ganar.

Era y se quedaba el único hombre que me había donado sí mismo, que yo lo quisiera o no.

Esto era todo lo que quería guardar. Hasta la muerte. 


End file.
